Maid Of Honour
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been childhood friends and now Hermione is helping Ginny with her wedding to Harry Potter. The problem is, Ginny is leaving everything to the Maid of Honour who has a deep secret of her own concerning the groom.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, I am back. Uni was full on this year but at least I have another month off. I am in the middle of writing one but this popped into my head and I wanted to get it out since it won't fit into my other fic. This one is complete._

_Hope you all enjoy it. As usual, not J.K Rowling, just love to play in her world._

_Sirius xoxox_

**Maid of Honour.**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the window, lighting up my face. I tried to find my covers to shield my eyes and steal a few more minutes.

Argghh.

Mornings, there should be a law against them, especially on my ONLY day off from work. After I failed to will my body to sleep, I dragged myself into the shower and got ready for the day.

I ran through the day's events and cringed. I know it is absolutely horrible of me to think ill thoughts of my best friend but... if I get asked to do one more thing for this wedding I swear there is going to be an unforgivable curse used and I won't be responsible.

"_Hermione, can you go and do this job?, can you do that job?" _I honestly love Ginny Weasley, but she is pushing her luck badly.

I have been best friends with Ginerva Weasley for years and years. It happened when I was 7 years old and I had an argument with my dad and then I had a powerful outburst of magic. Of course I didn't know it at the time, it was so powerful that the Accidental Use Of Magic for Under-age Wizards or Witches Department was called in to clean up the mess.

At that point in time, Arthur Weasley was the head of the department and he managed the clean up. As a result, my family became very close to the Weasley's and over time Ginny and I became inseparable. I started Hogwarts a year earlier than Ginny but I didn't mind as I had Ron to keep me company.

The only problem with this set up was that Ron was the typical big brother. One minute he was over protective and the next he was pulling practical jokes on me. After receiving quite a few well placed hexes, Ron decided to play the role of big brother and just be over protective.

Ginny started Hogwarts the year after me and had met Ron's best friend, Harry Potter. It was seriously love at first sight, well at least for Ginny anyway. The years went on and their relationship fizzled out. Then after Harry defeated Voldemort, they gave it one more try and have been together ever since, 5 long years. Now they are getting married and I was the maid of honour and what a pain in the neck Ginny Weasley turned out to be.

My phone ringing startled me out of my deep thoughts and before I even looked at the caller ID, I knew who it was...

"Morning Gin, how are you?" I rolled my eyes as she laughed and asked me how did I guess.

"Who else would call me on my only day off at..... 8am.... 8am Ginny, honestly couldn't you let me sleep in?"

"Ok I know I am up but that is beside the point. Anyway what is it you want today at this ungodly hour ?"

Ginny talked for about twenty minutes, advising me of my duties for the day, at least I only had three jobs to do today. I finished my coffee and looked at my dry toast and decided to ditch it. I was beckoned to meet Ginny at the Burrow in half an hour, lucky I was up and showered. I walked over to the floo network and mumbled "Bridezilla's home" had a little giggle but then yelled out "The Burrow". I was laughing at my little joke when I tumbled into the lounge room of the Burrow right into the arms of none other than Harry Potter. His strong, muscular arms held onto me and steadied my body. His touch still gave me flutters. You see I have a secret, a huge secret. I am in love with Harry too BUT my best friend can never, ever, ever find out. That is something I couldn't do to her, so I convince myself that my silly crush will go away, although I have to admit it hasn't gone after all these years but I can still hope, can't I?

"Oohh steady there Hermione, are you ok?" Harry's deep sexy voice pierced my soul and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Harry, you know me, always clumsy." Harry smiled a genuine smile and made sure I was back on my feet steady before he let go. I screamed in my head not to let go of my body but he didn't hear me... sigh !!

I smiled and asked where Ginny was and he pointed to the dining room. I walked in the direction of the commotion to find Mrs Weasley and Ginny in a full on argument. As soon as I walked in, Molly roped me into her side.

"Ginerva, Hermione would agree with me..."

"Mother, enough, this is my wedding and I will do it my way." Ginny was just as stubborn as her mum and from previous years of experience I knew how to handle these two. Separation.

"Molly, let me talk to Ginny, are you fine here?" I turned around to see Harry leaning against the door frame looking ridiculously gorgeous, so I roped him in as well.

"Molly stay here and talk to Harry, he will listen, won't you Harry?" Harry looked deep into my soul, as he usually does, and then told me, no.

My raised eyebrows and shocked expression was obviously enough to entertain him as he laughed.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

My patience was wearing thin and it was only 8.25am. Great. Long day ahead.

"Well Hermione, the way I see it, maybe you should ask your best friend what we are arguing about?" Molly decided to step in.

Why did I feel like I wasn't going to like the outcome of this. If Harry didn't lose that smirk of his face, I tell you he was going to pay for it, cute or not. I turned to look at Ginny and at least she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Alright Weasley, spill it now?" My hand automatically went to my hip and I took on the pose. In the background I could hear Harry snickering and I shot him a deadly look and he stopped.

"Hermione, it's nothing that you don't already know, there's a practise run at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore, then there's the reception appointment and the cake testing, what's the problem?" Ginny was evading the truth, I could tell.

"AND???" Molly snickered as did Harry but Ginny stood quietly.

"Your best friend is flying out to Paris in 30minutes as there is a big fashion show there." I looked at Molly while she spoke to me and at first I didn't make the connection.

"So Hermione ready for a big day out with me so we can organise the wedding, without the bride?"

OK I know I am one of the smartest witches of my time but honestly even a seeing eye dog wouldn't have seen that one coming.

The argument continued for another 20 minutes which was completely fruitless as my so called best friend was packed and ready to go. I got the _this is my career_ rant and then I got the _you don't care about my wants and needs_ that is always a classic, it works on Molly but not me.

"Ginny listen to me, there are only 3 months till the wedding and you haven't done anything for it, I have picked my dress out and the bridesmaids, chose the invitations with Harry, I even chose your wedding dress Ginny, come on this is ridiculous."  
"You see that's good because nobody knows me better than you, we have been friends for ever so I trust you, is that a crime, to trust my best friend and my fiancé?" Ginny was already half way out the door so the battle was lost, again. She vanished in a stretch limo down the road and out of sight.

I turned to look at Harry and he had this smug look on his face and all I wanted to do was to wipe it off even if that meant a good left hook.

"What are you smiling about Mister, this imposes on you too you know?" I brushed past him and he just kept on smiling, like that Cheshire cat. Oh I wanted to hit someone.

I sat and listened to Molly for the next half an hour and couldn't be more pleased to be getting out of the Burrow. I stood and hugged my surrogate mother and grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards the floo network.

As we walked into the lounge room he pulled me back and I spun around and crashed into his hard, defined chest. It knocked the air out of me for a second then I looked up I into his eyes and the next thing I knew we had apparated out.

We landed with a gentle thud and Harry let go of me. I tried to catch my breath but it was evading me at this moment.

"Let's go Hermione, Professor Dumbledore will be waiting."

As we walked through the grounds, the memories came rushing back to me. Ginny and I had had so much fun when we were here, she was the one who dared to break the rules and have some fun. I caught on quickly and we both had a ball. I always made time to study which was why I got to become a Healer, a job I had wanted forever. Ginny was also following her dreams, she loved clothes and fashion. She started working with a small fashion designer and had brought the business up so that it was quickly becoming one of the best known labels in the world. Hence the travelling today.

"A penny for your thoughts Miss Granger?" I shook my head to clear the cobwebs and told Harry a few of the mischievous things we got up to when we were younger. We were having a good laugh over our antics when we found we had reached the front door. Harry held the large door open for me and I stepped inside. I found even the aroma took me back to another time and place.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting in the Great Hall for us and it took all my resolve not to run up to him and hug him. I really missed this place. He was showing his hundred and sixty years but I still had such fond memories of him that I refused to think he was getting old.

"Arhhh, good morning Miss Granger, I must say that your success has been quite a proud achievement for Professor McGonnagel and myself." I blushed.

"Thank you Sir." Harry had a little giggle and then the Professor greeted him and then guided us up to his office.

"Harry, may I ask where Miss Weasley is, or am I mistaken and is Miss Granger the bride to be?"

_What!!_

"I'm sorry Professor, Ginny had a previous engagement but Hermione is the maid of honour so she is here to help me out today." Harry laid his hand down on my knee and I felt my temperature rise instantly. _Move your hand, move your hand, move your hand. Oh crap Professor Dumbledore is speaking to me..._

"I'm sorry Sir, my mind wandered, what was that?" He looked at me with those piercing eyes like he was reading my soul.

"I was saying, is it a problem to run through the ceremony today? Or did you want to wait for Miss Weasley?"

"No that's fine sir, today will be fine, we are running out of time." He lead us down to the Great Hall and into a small side room. I hadn't been in this room before but from the look on Harry's face, I think he had. It must be the room he came into when his name was drawn out of the Goblet of Fire. I looked above my head and the intricate carvings and gargoyles on the ceiling took my breath away. The walls and walkways were covered with gold trophies, medals and plaques of distinction. There was a cleared area in front of me where Professor Dumbledore and Harry were speaking. The fire behind them was letting a soft glow engulf them and I couldn't help but stare. Harry turned around slowly and our eyes met, I know I was blushing so I quickly diverted my eyes and walked over to where they were standing.

I came in on the conversation where Professor Dumbledore was explaining to Harry where he and Ginny would be standing out in the Great Hall for the ceremony.

"OK Harry, any questions?" Professor Dumbledore asked and Harry shook his head no.

"Very well, lets get started, Miss Granger this way please."

I was shown where to stand and what to do so I could show Ginny. I was just hoping this would all be over with soon, I noticed the time was getting close to 11am and we had to be at the reception place at 12pm. I started to walk down the aisle towards Harry and refused to let my mind wander from the job at hand. It had been wandering far too much today already.

The service started and progressed along quickly but the part of the ceremony that stuck in my mind was the vows, this was going to be more difficult than I first thought.

_Harry Potter, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, _

_to have and to hold, from this day forward, _

_for better for worse, in sickness and in health, _

_till death do you part?_

Harry paused and looked me in the eyes. He had my hands in his, and I looked at our enclosed hands and then looked back at Harry.

He had not said anything yet and it was beginning to get tense. I looked at him again and then at the Professor, and he nodded at me.

"Harry?" He looked back at the Professor and then looked at me and said the two words that I would never hear from him, that were meant for me.

"I Do."

I seriously needed to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, here is Chapter 2, let me know what you think._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Maid of Honour**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the rehearsal went by quickly, probably because I kept telling the Professor to hurry up as we had somewhere else to be.

We said our goodbyes and apparated over to the reception. As we sat waiting for the wedding planner to arrive, Harry broke the silence.

"Umm, Hermione are you ok?" I looked at him and he was looking down at his feet, fidgeting with his fingers. I decided ignorance was the best angle to take here.

"Yeah Harry, why do you ask?" I kept it light and tried very hard to look away. Where was that stupid wedding planner?

"I don't know, you just seem really quiet, I was hoping you weren't upset with me?" Thank Merlin for small miracles, Helena walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter and Miss Weas..... oh sorry Hermione, I thought Miss Weasley would have been here?"

"That's OK Helena, Ginny was busy so your stuck with me, again, sorry about that."

Harry and Helena both answered at the same time, "That's OK."

"Hermione, you're wonderful, any wedding planner would be happy to have someone who is so nice and polite, I could never be stuck with you. I'm sure Harry agrees, and Ginny should be so lucky she has such a wonderful friend."

I smiled and then followed Helena out to the main ballroom. Today we were choosing colours and the theme, well actually Harry would be choosing it. I just decided that I am staying out of this part. Ginny and I are like chalk and cheese when it comes to colours and designs.

She should be here, not me.

After an hour of struggling through all the colours and then deciding on themes, Harry was visibly stressed and it was entirely my fault. I had had enough, this was completely stupid, Ginny should be here choosing colours and invitations and serviettes, I mean who gives a damm about the bloody colour of the tissue you wipe your mouth with.

"Harry, do you want a break, we can get some lunch?" I asked in a sweet voice, I knew he was angry.

"No Hermione, I don't want lunch, I WANT to finish this ridiculous thing and you're being no help at all."

Helena walked away when Harry snapped at me saying she would get us a drink.

"Well the last time I checked, it wasn't my wedding, it was yours!" I snapped back at him.

"You're supposed to be the maid of honour, you're _supposed_ to be helping me!" Harry growled at me.

"Yeah the _maid of honour_ not the _slave_ of honour Harry, where is your fiancé anyway?" The next words out of Harry's mouth shocked me.

"Probably meeting up with her latest beau for all I know!" I didn't know what to say but when I regained control of my mouth I was angry.

"What did you say...?"

"...how dare you Harry Potter, how dare you?, Ginny is my best friend and your fiancé, how could you say something like that?" I was panting and very red when I finished.

Harry ran his hands through his hair and leant back on his seat. I had listened to enough of this, I stood up to leave.

I grabbed my bag and then I felt Harry's hand on my wrist. I turned to look at him and if looks could kill he would be dead and buried right where he sat. His face softened and his hand slipped down slowly into my hand and he entwined his fingers into mine. If I wasn't so angry it would have been a very intimate moment. Harry stood up and very slowly, probably cautiously, pulled me in to hug me. At first I didn't react but then I gave in. He turned me so I was facing him and he leant in his head down on my head. He whispered sorry and I patted his back. After a few more seconds he pulled back and ran his hands through his hair again.

"Mione, I'm sorry it's just really stressful and I have a hundred things going through my head. I don't even know if I am doing the right thing anymore." I was surprised he was being so open.

"Harry, I understand but you don't need to worry, Ginny loves you so much she tells me all the time...." and it was at that moment that I realised that I couldn't recall a time when Ginny ever spoke about Harry in that sense. It was always where they went and who they saw or what important people she ran into. It was never about the special moments or the love they shared, only the social activities.

"Yeah you see it too don't you Mione?" Harry just stared at me and lifted his hand to brush the side of my cheek. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the reception room and all I could do was watch him leave.

My head was about to explode and I couldn't understand why. I started to doubt my best friend, I started to doubt her love for Harry, I started to doubt Harry's love for her but most of all, and the most scariest of all, I doubted my feelings for Harry could be restrained. I was shaken out of my deep thoughts by Helena's return.

"Where's Harry?" I looked at her and put my bag down.

"Let's get this finished shall we?" It took me half an hour to choose the rest of the materials for the wedding theme and then I left. I looked at my watch and saw that I had two hours before I had to be at the cake tasting. I didn't feel like going home, plus I needed to find Harry before I went to Madame Cristina's Creative Cakes. There was no way I was going to choose 'their' wedding cake.

I realised I was hungry since the last time I ate was over 7 hours ago, so I apparated back to Hogsmeade as the cake shop was there. I found a small cafe and sat down to my toasted sandwich and a strong coffee.

So much had happened today that I needed to get my head around but I think the most important thing right now was to have a long heart to heart with my friend when she got back. I hoped Harry would meet me at the cake shop but for some reason I doubted it.

I wandered around for a while, not really looking or thinking, just wandering aimlessly. I walked into the cake shop and to say that Cristina was shocked to see the maid of honour with no bride or groom was an understatement. I reassured her as best as I could but she seemed annoyed, like I was wasting her time.

"OK Miss Granger take a look through the display models and select the ones you like. Then walk over to the large display cabinet and choose your colours, the cabinet will make an exact replica of the cake you choose. After you do this I will take you for the cake testing. Is all of that clear Miss Granger?" _Such a bitch_

"Yes thank you I am sure I can manage." I smiled a tight smile at her and left. I walked over to the display room and it was enormous. There must have been over a hundred cakes on display everything from small square cakes with delicate flowers to an enormous 8 tiered cake that was very colourful. Oh well I had a long afternoon ahead of me, I had better get started.

It was difficult at first, the smaller elegant cakes really appealed to me, but I wasn't buying for me was I? I walked past the lovely ones, quite a few catching my eye as I passed by. After an hour of looking I had chosen six cakes, well five for Ginny's wedding and one for me. I walked over to the cabinet so I could change the colours and personalise the cake before ordering it. I checked my phone in case Harry left me a message, but no.

I approached the cabinet and read the instructions. I had to put the cake code into the cabinet and then tell it what colours I wanted and decorations. It sounded pretty easy. The first cake I tried was the three tier cake that layered off centre. It was quirky and different, I was sure Ginny would like it actually. Once I finished with the decorations I was quite happy with the final product. I managed to bring my choices of cakes down to three.

They were all different but nice. I looked at my last choice of cake and it was the one I had chosen for myself. I looked around to see if anyone would see what I was doing but there were only two other couples choosing cakes on the other side of the room. I put the cake number into the cabinet and up floated a display of my cake. It was beautiful even though it was plain. It had two layers, both square. The top layer was much smaller than the bottom and it was sitting on the bottom layer on an angle so it looked like a diamond on top of a square. I added a spray of lilies and white roses from the top layer down the side to the bottom layer. I played with the cake for a while, adding a light coffee coloured ribbon around the squares and then I thought the final touch would be initials in the bottom square on the corner opposite to the flower spray. I debated whether I should write H & H and decided it could do no harm. Nobody would see it anyway. I sketched it and immediately fell in love with it. I gazed at my cake and couldn't believe how stunning it looked. I wanted to commit it to memory and hopefully one day I could use it. I knew I would have to change the initials but the cake was perfect, I loved it beyond belief.

"I would take the flowers down to trail along the base of the cakes and on to the table." Harry's voice came from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Back with Chapter 3, hope you enjoy it._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Maid of Honour**

**Chapter 3**

I jumped and screamed and spun around all at once to come face to face with Harry. He was standing much closer than I expected and I was completely lost for words. I remembered the initials that I wrote on the cake and quickly turned around to delete the entry. My face was red and my heart was beating so fast that I was sure I was going to faint. I deleted the cake but I didn't turn around, basically because I had no idea what to say to him. I was sprung so badly that I felt like my knees were going to give out on me and then Cristina came back. I could still feel Harry standing so close, the heat that was coming off his body was penetrating through to me.

"Hello Mr Potter, glad to see you could make it to choose your _OWN_ cake." Cristina glared at me.

_Such a sarcastic bitch, I wouldn't order my dream cake from you just for the sake of it._

"Oh Madame Cristina, I trust Hermione implicitly, there is no-one who knows me better than her." He placed his hand around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I could just die now.

We walked towards the room where the cake tasting was so Harry could choose the flavour.

"The cake was beautiful Hermione." He didn't look at me, and I was pleased for this. I kept my eyes trained in front of me and told him that it wasn't the cake that I chose for him and Ginny. He glanced at me but I didn't look at him.

We walked into the room and sat at a small table and a lady came out with a plate of small squares of different flavoured cakes. She also gave us a hot drink and some cold water. I sat back in the seat and let Harry start tasting the cakes, after he tried the first three he looked at me and asked why I wasn't eating. I told him I had done heaps today and it was about time he did something but he didn't take that for an answer. He pierced a small cake on his fork and leant over the table and put it in front of my mouth. I was extremely shocked and then massively embarrassed.

I tried to take the fork but he pulled his hand back and came forward again. I opened my mouth and ate the cake then I stood and took my bag, I looked at Harry and told him I couldn't do this and I left.

He didn't come after me.

**********

Ginny came back a week later and she didn't even call me to ask how everything went.

That annoyed me.

I was flat out at work and it was a good excuse to ignore the phone calls from Harry. He only called twice over the following two weeks but that was two times too many. I managed to get out of seeing them both on my Sunday off as I organised to work for one lady on one Sunday and I went to mum and dad's the following Sunday. I just needed to come up with an excuse for this weekend and I would be fine.

Saturday was hectic at work as we had an inspection from the main benefactors and since they are the men with the money, we were all walking on eggshells. I dragged myself out of there at 7pm after a thirteen hour day and was extremely exhausted. All I wanted was to climb into my bed and sleep all day tomorrow.

I got home and threw my bag down and kicked my shoes off. I staggered into the bathroom and had a nice hot bath. I put on my comfortable pyjamas and climbed into bed. It was the most wonderful feeling and I relished it.

I was fast asleep when I was woken by voices. I was half awake and half asleep but my eyelids wouldn't obey me. I hoped the voices would go away but then I was struck with a strong ray of light. I tried to shield my eyes but it was too late. I was awake and heaven help the person who woke me up. I threw my covers down and stood up to come face to face with Ginny.

"What in the name of everything good are you doing here?" I stumbled back to my bed.

"Oh Hermione, get up, you're too young to be asleep at 10.30pm on Saturday night. Hurry up and move yourself, you don't want Harry to see you dressed like that?" My stomach turned quickly, you know that horrible adrenaline rush you get that hits your stomach, well I was getting it now. I had managed to elude them or especially him, for the past three weeks and now he was standing in my lounge room.

"Ginny, get out, go home or go wherever, I am tired I am going back to bed." I turned around and tried to make it to my bed but she wouldn't have it. She started on me and I couldn't get away. I quickly threw a dressing gown over my self and I walked out to see what they wanted.

There he was.

He was standing over by the fire place with that gorgeous glow about him from my fire, just like at Hogwarts. He was wearing black dress pants and a black shirt with fine emerald green pinstripe lines. His top buttons were undone and his hair was messy. His eyes were glowing, or at least it looked like it, they were beautiful. He looked beautiful and I was mesmerised. I snapped out of it and looked to Ginny expecting to be caught but she was going through her diary which meant only one thing to me. She was going away again and she wanted me to do something for this horrific wedding of hers.

"Ginny, if you don't mind I am really tired and I need sleep, what do you want?" Ginny waved me off like one of her other friends and it annoyed me.

"Hermione you really are too old you know, your only one year older than me and you look fifty, tell her Harry, tell her she looks terrible." Ginny continued to look through her diary and I refused to look at Harry, flat out refused.

"Hermione next weekend I have an appointment with the dress maker and the suits, please go with Harry to check out his suit and make sure it is suitable and then go with him to do the final alterations on my dress. It won't matter if he sees it on you, he just can't see it on me."

"No!" both Ginny and Harry looked at me,

"What?"

"I said No. Harry is quite capable of dressing himself and to be quite honest I am over this, Ginny try on your own wedding dress and get out of my lounge room. GOOD NIGHT!" I stomped off and slammed my door shut. I knew this wasn't the end of it, nobody told off Ginny Weasley and got away with it. Nobody at all.

I waited for her to come in and after a few minutes she was there.

"Alright spill it, I sent Harry home so now we can talk, what is your problem?" Ginny was standing with her hands on her hip, an action that I have seen all to often. She was waiting for a fight, her temper was escalating and she needed to be calmed or I would get no where.

"Ginny, do you love Harry?" Her arms dropped, her face shocked and she went white.

"What, how could you ask me that? I am getting married to him after all." She didn't answer me at all.

"Ginny, I mean that all consuming love, a love that touches your soul. The kind of love you see in movies or read about in books. Do you love Harry like that?" She walked over to the mirror on my dressing table and started fixing her hair. She touched up her eye make up and I felt the tears well up in my eyes because I knew the answer all ready.

"You don't do you Ginny?" the tears escaped down my face without my permission.

"Hermione Granger, there is NO SUCH THING AS TRUE LOVE! Get that through your thick head. I love Harry enough to marry him and that should be enough for you. It is absolutely none of your concern..."  
"You're hurting him Ginny, he is a good man with a good heart and you're using him to climb up the social ladder, you are nothing but a parasite." My tears were streaming down my face and I turned away from the woman I thought I knew. She said nothing in her defence and that just confirmed my thoughts.

"Are you seeing other men Ginny? Because if you are, he already knows." I watched her walk out and close the bedroom door. I fell back onto my bed and cried. How could someone who has been my best friend since I was a child turn out to be so horrible. I felt so badly for Harry, he was hurting inside and he didn't deserve it. All I could hope for was that Ginny would see the error of her ways and not go through with the wedding. I would have to wait and see.

Sleep did not come easily for me that night.

The next week progressed slowly. There wasn't much happening in the hospital and I seriously wished there was. I needed to keep myself busy so my mind wouldn't think. It was only Wednesday and I decided to have an early lunch. I walked out of the hospital and while I was looking for my sunglasses, someone ran into me. I looked up as two strong arms held onto me. I knew his scent and the feel of his body before I looked at him.

"Harry."

"Sorry Mione, I thought you might get some lunch with me?"

I looked away wondering how on earth I was going to get out of this one.

"Please Mione?" I nodded and he followed me out down the street to a small cafe. Harry held out my chair and I sat down. I looked at him and he looked tired, somewhat worn out.

"So Harry, what's happening? Why are you here today?" I waited for an answer.

"You didn't return my calls from a couple of weeks ago, I was worried."

"Harry what exactly do you want from me?" He looked at me and his face showed a million emotions, I wanted to touch his face and reassure him that it will be ok but I dared not.

Our lunch arrived and we ate in silence. After we had a coffee, Harry spoke again.

"What time do I pick you up on Sunday?" My face crunched up in a questioning look.

"Why?"

"The final dress fittings and my suit fitting, Ginny told you about it last weekend."  
"Harry I am perfectly sure that Ginny knows where I stand with this whole wedding drama, I won't be going with you this weekend or any weekend for that matter." I picked up my bag and walked over to the counter and paid for our lunches. I looked back and Harry was still sitting in his chair. I called out goodbye and then I left the cafe.

I walked towards work and tried to fight the feelings inside of me so they wouldn't let me totally lose it.

"I need you Mione, please, I can't do this without you!" I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. This was worse than anything I have ever done before to myself, I was committing a permanently serious injury to my heart, I was sure of it.

"10am." I didn't look at him, I just kept on walking back to work and hoped the afternoon would be better.

It wasn't.

The afternoon was crappy and so was the Thursday and Friday. I managed to get Saturday off since I worked for my friend a couple of weeks back. I slept until 11am which was a major feat for me. I got up and spent the rest of the morning thinking about all the various excuses that I could use to get out of tomorrow. _I need you Mione, I need you Mione..._ Those four words kept playing around in my head. I will not give it another thought because hopefully Ginny will find a shred of decency in her heart and fix this mess with Harry. Either way the wedding was only 7 weeks away and now was not the time for me to be causing more problems.

Sleep did not come to me that night, I just kept replaying all the different touches, and spoken words that have been keeping my heart a flutter. I couldn't let this consume me, it was a big enough mess as it was. I had to believe one day I would meet MY Harry, the one who was meant for me. I dreamt about Harry and my wedding, it was beautiful and my cake was sitting there at the reception taking pride of place. I awoke to someone knocking at my door, I stumbled out of bed and tried to focus on the bed side clock, it read 9.57am.

_Oh Merlin I slept in._

I ran to the front door and swung it open. Harry was standing there in his dark pants and a light yellow shirt, he looked gorgeous of course.

"Harry I'm sorry, I slept in, please forgive me?" I opened the door and he stepped in. I quickly closed the door and turned to run into the shower. Harry was standing there looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing Mione, you just look......" Harry fumbled for a word, I decided to help him.

"hideous, disgusting, etc???" I smiled but then he said "Nah, beautiful, you look beautiful." He brushed my hair off my face and I smiled. I put my head down and walked away, quickly, to the bathroom.

This was not helping me in my predicament. I was falling deeper and deeper for Harry only to have to watch him marry someone else, who I believed didn't deserve him.

We arrived at the men's suit place first and Harry went in to try on his suit. He looked stunning and I was speechless. The young attendant smiled and spoke to Harry.

"I think your fiancé approves Sir, she has that look in her eyes."

"What look?" Harry looked over at me and I was certainly a bright shade of red.

"Love Sir, she has the look of love!" Harry smiled and I blushed and looked away.

I stood up and walked over to the other suits, trying to kill time. Harry called me and asked my opinion and I gave it to him as best I could without being too obvious.

We walked out of the store and Harry started laughing. I looked at him and questioned his behaviour.

"Oh nothing Hermione, it's just that wasn't the suit Ginny picked out for me. Her one had ruffles and tails and I looked ridiculous, so I am laughing at the face she is going to pull when she sees I changed it." I laughed with him.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love Ginny?" Harry kept walking like he knew what I was about to ask. He waited for a few minutes and then stopped and sat down on a park bench. I sat next to him and waited.

"I loved the way she smiled, I used to wait for it with baited breath. She had such a beautiful personality, her skin was pale and as fresh as snow. Her red hair was like silk through my fingers..."

I looked at him and wished someone, preferably him, would love me like that. He was just perfect.

"Have you ever loved someone like that Hermione, a love that consumes your soul, a love that keeps you alive?" he looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Yeah Harry, I have." _and still do_! My heart was beating up in my throat, I felt like I could die right now.

"Yes, it's wonderful isn't it..." My heart deflated and my stomach dropped and I was sure I was going to be sick.

"...but something went wrong somewhere Hermione, I stopped looking at her beautiful face and saw the scowl that replaced the smile. I tried to feel her silken hair but I got yelled out for messing it up. I tried to make her laugh again and all I did was annoy her. All I ever wanted was the love that you read about or see from your own parents. That deep consuming love that engulfs your whole soul and makes you smile for no reason and makes you get out of bed with a leap because your heart is happy. That's all I wanted Mione. But then she started travelling overseas and everything changed. You know we don't live together or even sleep together anymore and I know she is with another man. I have heard her phone calls when she thought I was out of earshot." Harry was silent and I reached over and held his hand. He grabbed hold of mine tightly.

"Why are you still getting married to her Harry, why would you do that to yourself? You deserve better than that?" He looked at me and then turned back.

"Hermione I don't deserve better than her, she is too good for me anyway, I will just do what she wants so I don't loose the family because otherwise I would be alone. Very alone." My tears escaped and I didn't even know until he wiped them away.

"You're such a good friend Hermione, I meant it when I said I needed you."

All of a sudden I felt stupid, all the actions that I took as advances were nothing but friendship. I felt like a complete and utter idiot. All he could see in me was friendship, that was all, friends.

"We had better get going Harry, we need to do Ginny's dress and then I need to get home."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he stood to follow me anyway.

I tried on her stupid dress and the lady adjusted the hem. I made Harry stay outside claiming that he couldn't see the wedding dress but really I needed some space from him. I sat down and waited for the seamstress to finish the alterations so I could take it with me. Harry walked in and sat down next to me. I wanted to look cheery and happy but my face wouldn't listen to me.

"How did it go?"

"yeah fine..."

"...Harry, why would you do this? It's stupid, I just can't fathom how anyone could live their life in misery. It's just dumb Harry." I stood up to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"It's not that bad Hermione, I do still feel and I can love her, just not like I had hoped I would."

"I can't talk to you about this anymore, you're being a bloody moron, I am going home, just wait for your fiancé's dress Harry, bye."

I apparated out and sat down on my bed and screamed in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi here is the last Chapter, let me know what you think._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Maid of Honour**

**Chapter 4**

The next 6 weeks passed by in a blur. There was only one week left till the wedding of the century. The papers were following them around everywhere and needless to say, Ginny was revelling in it.

I was forced to go to work at odd hours to avoid the press and I left in disguise. It was ridiculous. There was no way I was going to have a circus like this if I ever got married. The thought of me ever getting married was diminishing by the minute.

There were three days left till the wedding and we were having dinner at the Burrow tonight and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I was in one of those moods where I shouldn't socialise because my big mouth is in gear and will probably offend someone.

I owled Mrs Weasley to tell her I was off colour and I wouldn't make it and would you believe she sent me a howler. A damm bloody howler. The hide of that woman.

I apparated into the Burrow early since I figured I could eat and then leave without it being too obvious. That way I didn't have to watch my so called best friend and the love of my life get ready to marry each other.

I walked in to the kitchen where I knew Molly would be, and of course she was.

"Hello Hermione dear, glad you're feeling better." Sarcasm, my favourite past-time.

"Can I help with any thing Molly?" I decided evasion was the best option here.

"No dear, but Ginny is up in her room, you can help her out, I know she is busy."

Doing bloody what! I have done everything for this damm wedding. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and slowly ascended the stairs up to Ginny's room. Her room was on the corner of the second floor so I made my way up the long stair case. Her door was open slightly and I went to push it open to walk in but I heard her talking so I stopped and was just about to knock when I heard part of her conversation.

"... _no Daniel, it doesn't mean I won't be able to see you just because I am married."_

silence.

"_Don't be silly sweetheart, you know why I am marrying Harry, its just the money. Trust me he would never say anything about my travelling. He is too much of a wimp."_

Silence.

"_Oh come on I already told you all of this, I have to stay married to him for three years and then I can claim half his estate and you and I are set for life."_

Silence.

"_I know, I love you too Danny, we will have the life we both want and the money too, I just will have to wait to have my children with you."_

Silence.

"_No Daniel you know I could never love someone like Harry, it's you darling it has been for years."_

Silence.

All I could hear was my heart breaking for Harry then I heard a sigh coming from around the corner of the hall. I peaked around and almost died. There stood Harry with his head leaning on the wall and his eyes closed. It looked like he was fighting the tears. He hadn't seen me so I contemplated stepping back out of sight but he put his hand out towards me so I could take it and I found I couldn't resist him. He pulled me in for a hug and he cried on my shoulder. I held him tight and found my tears were escaping too. The next thing I knew I felt the familiar feeling of apparition and we landed on the front door steps of the Burrow.

"Harry, are you ok?" He looked at me but didn't answer. He was still holding my hand and we sat down on the step.

"Maybe it's not what we think Harry, you need to talk to her?"

"I have done enough talking Mione, and you know what you heard as well so don't make me out to be an idiot, Ginny has managed that long enough, I don't need it from you too." He didn't let go of my hand in fact he took the other one too, so I knew he wasn't angry with me.

"You're not an idiot Harry, she is!"

"No I am sure the words you actually used was 'bloody moron' am I right?" I leant on his shoulder and said sorry but either way that didn't help the situation at hand.

"What are you going to do Harry?" I was absolutely no help to him at all since I had absolutely no idea what to do either.

"No idea Mione but whatever it is I will need your help."

"You can count on me, you know the 'good friend' always ready to help." I smiled hoping he would too but he turned to look at me and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're more to me than just a friend, a lot more and you know that." I couldn't drag my eyes away and I felt myself being drawn towards him. I felt his lips touch mine, it was brief and as light as a flutter but it was there all the same. I pulled back but he pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you ready to face the music?" I smiled at him and nodded. While we were sitting there we had heard quite a few apparitions inside so obviously the rest of the bridal party were there and so were the rest of the Weasley's. Harry stood and pulled me up and I told him to go in and give me a few minutes. He nodded and walked inside and I apparated upstairs and found Ginny's phone on her side table while she was in the bathroom obviously fixing her hair for the hundredth time that evening. I cast a spell that would copy the last conversation and sent it to Harry's wand. He would know what I did.

Everything was in full swing by the time Ginny walked down making her grand entrance. The other bridesmaids were fussing over her while Harry was talking to Charlie and his wife. I walked into the lounge room and stood with him closer than usual I must admit, but tonight he needed support, a lot of support. The others wouldn't notice but I felt him lean into me and I stood there holding him up. Ron brought over a couple of drinks which Harry downed in two seconds flat much to the surprise of the others.

"Ok I will get some more then mate." Ron walked away shaking his head muttering 'nutter'.

I whispered to Harry to take it easy, that he wouldn't be able to do anything if he was drunk, but he shook his head.

We all sat down for dinner and as usual Mrs Weasley sat everyone in spots which meant that Ginny and Harry were at the head of the table and I was on the other end of the table next to Charlie's wife.

It was funny how she always managed to separate us all the time. Everyone talked and laughed as if everything in the world was perfect. Someone commented on my silence and Mrs Weasley jumped in saying I was sick during the day and to excuse me. Ok so she must be in on it. She has to know what her daughter is doing.

It came to the speeches and I stared at Harry waiting, waiting to see what would happen. I was ready to get up and offer him my support.

"Firstly, I want to thank everyone for coming tonight and to Molly and Arthur for putting this on for us." Everyone cheered. Harry continued.

"I have always thought my wedding would be filled with my family and happiness. But as you know my family aren't here and all I have are the people sitting around this table..."

_Oh Merlin, he's not going to do it, he is going to let her get away with it._

"... so I just want everyone to know how much you all mean to me...." He looked at me.

"... marriage is extremely important to me and it is something that I hope to do only once. My parents had a deep love for each other and obviously me, as you all know. I know Arthur and Molly have that type of love too and I can only hope that my wife and I will experience that love too."

He looked at me again.

He paused and it felt like a million years to me. He was obviously debating with himself what to do.

"...a few weeks back, someone important to me asked me if I loved Ginny. I told that person that true love is the kind of love that engulfs your heart and penetrates your very soul. I told them that it makes you want to jump out of bed because you have a reason for living and that reason is a person. How wonderful is that?" Everyone smiled and cheered but my heart was about to break, he was going to let her get away with it. I couldn't believe he was doing this. I felt the tear drops trail little paths down my cheek and I quickly wiped them away. I looked at Ginny and the bitch was looking at her freshly painted red finger nails, she wasn't even interested in his speech. I decided there and then that if Harry didn't say something I would.

"So right now in front of you all, I just want to tell you that I won't be marrying Ginny Weasley because she does not feel this love for me and I can't live second place to someone else." Harry put his glass down and turned to look at Ginny.

There was absolute silence and everyone just stared at Ginny and it was the first time I saw a reaction on her face. She was shocked too, probably at the thought of all that money slipping through her fingers. She looked at me and screamed at me to do something so I slowly stood up.

All eyes were trained on me and I felt nervous about what I was about to do, because like Harry, these people were the only friends I had. Harry walked over to me and stood next to me.

Ginny screamed at Harry and asked him what was he doing but he said nothing.

But then I thought about the type of person Ginny Weasley had become and I found my strength. All the crap she put on me and Harry was about to stop.

"Ginny, I honestly believe you wanted Harry at one point in your life, but somewhere along the way you stopped. He changed from being the love of your life to being your meal ticket."

"How dare you Hermione, you're supposed to be my friend?"

"Yeah but friends would never do to each other what you have done to me. Ginny what does your wedding dress look like?"

"uh uh, what has that got to do with anything?" There were a few shocked sounds.

"Everything Ginny, you don't know because you have never tried it on let alone looked at it, because you were always too busy. I picked your invitations, I picked the bridesmaids dresses, I picked the theme for the reception, I did everything and it wasn't even my wedding. I never got a thank you off you or even a call to ask how all the appointments went. Did you even know Harry has a completely different suit from the one you commanded he wear? Do you know what flowers there are at the reception? Do you know the colours for the chairs and the menu for the wedding? Did you know that Professor Dumbledore wants you to walk in from side of the hall rather than the back?"

Harry and I waited but she said nothing.

"No, because this wedding has been a shame all along, you only wanted Harry's money!" Then there was the outburst that would go down in history. Ginny swore, continuously, Mrs Weasley cursed and screamed at me and Harry. Arthur was trying to get order and even Ron was yelling at me and then I heard Ginny say the one thing that was going to be her downfall.

"You can't prove anything you bitch?"

Everything stopped, the noise, the screaming, even the heavy breathing and everyone looked at me. I looked around the table knowing this was the last time I would see any of them and it was like my goodbye.

I looked at each of them and then smiled at Harry and watched him raise his wand and whisper the incantation that would repeat the last conversation that Ginny had on her phone.

A swish of blue smoke came out of Harry's wand and engulfed Ginny's phone. The realisation dawned on her face and she tried to grab it but she wasn't quick enough. The phone along with the smoke, floated to the centre of the table with everyone's eye's were trained on it, waiting, watching.

"I will spare you all the gory details, but I think this part of her conversation will be enough proof." Harry waved his wand in an intricate motion again and the conversation took place. Ginny's voice came over clearly and everyone was mesmerised.

"_Don't be silly sweetheart, you know why I am marrying Harry, its just the money. Trust me he would never say anything about my travelling. He is too much of a wimp."_

"_But Ginny why get married to him?" _A males voice came across loud and clear.

The people around the table were gaping at Ginny.

"_Oh come on I already told you all of this, I have to stay married to him for three years and then I can claim half his estate and you and I are set for life."_

"_I hope you know what you're doing, I love you Gin."_

Arthur's head dropped.

"_I know, I love you too Danny, we will have the life we both want and the money too, I just will have to wait to have my children with you."_

"_Yeah well you better not fall that loser, I know you have to sleep with him at least once."_

Molly tried to reach for the wand to stop it but Ron stopped her.

"_No Daniel you know I could never love someone like Harry, it's you darling it has been for years."_

"I think that is enough proof for all of you so Hermione and I will take our leave now. Needless to say there will not be a wedding!" Everyone's eyes were on Ginny and she was as red as her hair and even Molly was speechless. Harry took my bag and passed it to me and then he grabbed my hand and apparated us to my bedroom.

I looked around and questioned him as to why my bedroom and he told me it would be the last place she would check tonight. At least he would have some peace and quiet until tomorrow, until he could leave. I was worried about him leaving and even more worried that I had to go to work and I may not know where he would be. I really didn't want to let him go.

I found some old oversized t-shirts in my draw and a fresh towel so he could shower and change and I walked out of my room so he could have some privacy.

"Mione, did I do the right thing?" I turned around and smiled at him.

"You did Harry, you did the right thing by your heart and that is what is important." I smiled again and he nodded and turned around to get his towel and he walked off to have a shower.

I went into the lounge room and the floo network started. I knew who it was before I checked.

I leant down and activated the call.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hermione, where is he? I can't find him, I need to fix this misunderstanding before Sunday." I was shocked, absolutely shocked.

"Ginny, I have no idea where you get off and you know what, this is not a misunderstanding, that phone call was clear, very clear. How could you do that to him Ginny? He is a wonderful man and you treated him like shit."

"Oh Hermione get over yourself, you still believe in that crap of fairytales where the princess finds her prince and they ride off into the sunset. It doesn't exist Hermione, marriage is a business deal that's it."  
"No Ginny you're wrong, I believe the man I love will love me like I do and he will feel the same way about love that I do and maybe it sounds stupid but I would rather have my stupid fairytales than your business deal any day and I just hope Harry will find happiness in his life, with out you, because he deserves it. He is a wonderful man that you used and hurt and you deserve everything that is coming to you. Goodnight Ginny Weasley, don't contact me again oh and by the way, you stupid idiot, the wedding was on Saturday not Sunday!"

I pulled out and fell down on my bottom breathing hard. I felt better that I had told her what I thought, it had been coming for a long time but at the same time I felt a loss, an empty feeling inside of me. I put my head down on my knees and had a little cry. I was exhausted and didn't have enough energy to have a full on cry session so I settled for a little weep. I stayed there for a little while before I noticed that the shower had finished, so I stood up to say goodnight to my house guest.

I walked into the room to find Harry on the floor beside my bed, fast asleep. He must have found the spare linen cupboard and grabbed what he needed, leaving the bed for me. I smiled at his kindness and leant down to brush the hair away from his eyes. He looked so peaceful.

I climbed into bed and adjusted my pillow so I could watch him till I dozed off. He looked so calm as if he didn't have a worry in the world. I wished he would feel like this when he woke up because he needed some peace.

Harry stayed for another day but then decided to leave. He was sure Ginny would hear of him staying there and set the dogs onto him. He wouldn't tell me where he was going but he promised to keep in contact. He assured me he wasn't going far and once he fixed up some details he would come and get me and show me where he was living.

Well, if I thought the media was a circus the week before the wedding, it was nothing compared to now. The press were camped everywhere, I swear I had to adjust the wards on my house several times over the next three weeks. All I could say was Ginny certainly got the press she wanted it just wasn't the good press she expected. I heard through the grapevine that she took off to Paris to be with Daniel. I was reading the papers a month later, to find out that he dumped her sorry butt and as cruel as it sounds, I was happy. She got what she deserved.

I was walking home and as usual Harry was on my mind. I hadn't seen him since he left that day, two days before the wedding, and that was three months ago now. He kept in contact with me by owl and always signed it love Harry, or always yours Harry. It was nice. It was getting close to Christmas and I was feeling a little lonely. Mum and Dad were off travelling to Australia since the weather is so much warmer down there in December and of course the only friends I ever had were Ginny and Ron and needless to say neither of them spoke to me anymore. So I had three weeks off for Christmas and no-one to spend them with.

I walked in to my home and was extremely excited to see Harry waiting for me. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Harry, how are you? I missed you so much." I babbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too Mione, I have a Christmas surprise for you, but you need to pack a bag for the next three weeks, that's how much time off you have, isn't it?" I nodded but couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face.

"Good settled, go pack, you have 10 minutes!" I nodded and walked into my room, maybe Christmas would be good after all. I was packed and out in the lounge room before the ten minutes were up. I probably seemed a little too eager but at this point, I didn't care.

"OK are you ready?" I nodded and smiled and felt elated all at once. Harry laughed and grabbed me around the waist. I relished being in his arms again even if it was only for a few seconds till the apparating started.

We landed in a street that I did not recognise. I looked around and found I did not recognise anything, the street, the houses or the scenery.

"Where are we Harry?" I enquired.

He smiled at me and took my hand. We started walking towards a beautiful house. It was white and had a verandah going around the lower floor. The windows were huge and were made up of smaller squares, each joining together to make this large window that would let the light stream in. The front garden was lovely, albeit frozen. There was an archway at the front gate that lead to a paved walkway that took you to the front door. The front door was also huge and had stained glass inserts in the light timber. We stepped up on the verandah and I realised how wide it was, you could fit another room out here. Harry opened the front door without letting go of my hand and I walked in to find the whole house tastefully decorated. The ground floor had the kitchen, lounge room, library, dining room and a rumpus room with a small bathroom. The upstairs had four huge bedrooms plus one more smaller room and two enormous bathrooms, one off the main bedroom and the other in the middle of the other rooms. The upstairs had white carpet which contrasted with the down stairs that had dark wooden floor boards with large white rugs everywhere. We walked back down stairs and into the lounge room. It all became crystal clear to me now. I walked over to the fireplace and on top of it stood a photo of three people, parents holding a little boy who was giggling and wiggling around. I knew this photo, I had seen it before in Harry's photo album that Hagrid gave to him at the end of first year.

The tears were flowing as I gently touched the face of the beautiful woman who gave birth to a beautiful person. I felt his arm around my shoulders but I couldn't drag myself away from the photo.

"So do you think you could stay here with me for three weeks Mione?" I turned around and hugged him tightly. I mumbled into his shirt that I could stay here forever and he laughed.

"I would very much like that to happen Mione, very much!" He looked at me and smiled and then lent down to kiss me. This time it was a proper kiss and I felt like I could get lost in that kiss and I actually did.

"All I have ever wanted was to share this home with the love of my life, and I came to realise quite a while ago, that that person wasn't Ginny, but you. I just wasn't sure how you felt but when you stood by me against the only friends you knew, I knew that it was real between us."

"I would stand by you any time Harry, I have had feelings for you since I was in school but because of Ginny, I tried to ignore them but it got to the stage where I couldn't ignore it anymore. That's probably the reason why I got so angry with you when I realised you didn't love Ginny. I was angry because you deserve better than her, so much more." Harry smiled and leant down to kiss me again and I decided I could really get used to this.

The three weeks were funny at first, we had to get used to each other, but it wasn't hard, just funny, we were always laughing and having a great time. At the end of the three weeks Harry asked me to stay with him forever and I didn't hesitate. I moved in over one weekend and I never looked back.

I found out that Harry had been fixing up the house for Ginny but when she found out she flipped saying she wanted a Manor. Harry left the house at that time but then continued it for me.

We got married on our property and the wedding was small, only my parents,some friends from our work and some Professors from Hogwarts. But we were happy, ecstatically happy. I wore my mums dress and Harry gave me his mum's ring, everything was perfect. The piece de resistance was the wedding cake. It had two squares, one on top of the other with the top one on an angle to look like a diamond. It had a cafe coloured ribbon and white roses and lilies trailing down from the top to the table. It had our initials on the corner and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

My life was finally perfect, I was living my fairytale life and I loved it and as I found out, fairytale's do come true.


End file.
